


Talking It Out

by Rivulet027



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Families of Choice, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Mary Ianto pushes Jack to talk to Tosh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Torchwood. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Writen for the queerfest prompt: Toshiko Sato and Jack Harkness - in the aftermath of "Greeks Bearing Gifts," Tosh and Jack discuss sexuality/sexual orientation.
> 
> Warning: disapproving parents, friendly kiss between Jack and Tosh, joking about canon mpreg.

Tosh went willingly as Jack pulled her close, settled her into his lap. She closed her eyes and slumped against him. He began to rub slow circles over her back. His chin rested on her shoulder as he told her, “I thought you were recovering, but apparently Ianto sees all.”

Tosh couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips, “I don’t see how, I’m trying.”

“I know, but you loved her,” Jack soothed, “and you lost her.”

“Mary used me,” Tosh managed, “I shouldn’t miss her.”

“You loved her,” Jack pointed out again.

Tosh took a deep breath, “I did, she made me feel wanted, but it was a manipulation. And I do miss her, but sometimes I think I miss being in love.”

Jack continued to rub circles in her back as he waited for her to continue.

“I thought I was comfortable with unrequited,” Tosh mourned.

Jack cuped her face and shook his head, “You shouldn’t have to be.”

“It was easier to want Owen and know I couldn’t have him,” Tosh sighed, “It hurt when I realized he’d never notice me, but that…”

“Tosh.”

“She was in my mind. I don’t think I’d have ever acted on my attraction to women if she hadn’t pushed me too.”

Jack leaned forward, his lips brushed her cheek, “You know you’re allowed to love whoever you want?”

“Even body stealing murdering aliens?”

“Hey,” Jack teased back.

Tosh gave a short self-deprecating laugh, “My parents want very specific things from me and I love this job and I love my life, but there are times when I wish I could give them what they want.”

Jack tightened his grip on her and Tosh eased back into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder again as she closed her eyes. It was nice to be held, to be touched, after everything that had happened with Mary.

“Would what your parents want make you happy?”

Tosh sighed, “I don’t think my happiness is even a part of the question for them.”

“It should be for you,” he pointed out, “You do realize that right?”

Tosh sighed.

“So why Owen then?”

“Cause I know it’ll never happen?” she tried before she opened her eyes and glanced up again him. Jack met her eyes and Tosh took a breath at the concern she saw there, “We really are like a bratty little family aren’t we?”

“Yes,” Jack grinned, “And as the bratty head of this little group I think you should date whoever is going to make you happy.”

“He’s braver than he gives himself credit for,” Tosh said at last, “He’s broken, but not completely shattered.”

“You like a project?”

Tosh smiled and shook her head, “I like puzzles. Mary was a puzzle, she confounded me and as much as I knew I should talk to you…”

“Hey, we already had this conversation,” Jack soothed, “This is about you healing.”

Tosh nodded, after a moment she spoke, “They want me to marry a nice young man, preferably a family friend and to finally give them those grandchildren they’ve been wanting.”

“So Owen is out?” Jack teased.

Tosh laughed, “I don’t think they’d even approve of an interracial relationship.”

Jack grimaced.

“Maybe I should’ve softened them with Mary first.”

“Yes!” Jack laughed, “Cause nothing says ‘I love you accept me’ like bringing home an alien that might murder them all.”

Tosh shared his smile.

“Some values I’m never going to understand,” Jack said, “I’m from a more open-minded society.”

“Are you ever going to give us your full story?”

“It’d take too long to tell,” Jack shrugged.

“Really?”

“Really,” Jack teased.

“And that story about you being pregnant?” Tosh teased.

“Now, would I make something like that up?”

Tosh laughed, “Only you Jack, only you.”

“You haven’t been where I’m from. They have prettier women than Mary and I’m sure more than one of them would love to spend some times with you.”

“So first you want to question me about Mary, then tease me about Owen and now we’re back on Mary?”

“Hey, woman, man…it’s doesn’t matter to me who you love as long as they love you back, as long as they make you happy,” Jack told her as he gave her a hug.

“Was I happy?” Tosh asked disturbed.

Jack frowned.

“It’s bugged me,” Tosh finally admitted, “since the whole thing happened. Gwen told me that love suited me, but as much as I was caught in my relationship with Mary a part of me knew that it wasn’t right, that she’d practically been stalking me, trying to isolate me and I…she used me and I think I knew I was being used, but…”

“Her using you was wrong,” Jack said, “And maybe my killing her was wrong, but you loving her...you deserve love Tosh.”

“I know,” Tosh sighed, “Some days it’s just harder to remember than others.”

Jack cupped her face, “Well when you’re having one of those days you just come and let me know.”

Tosh smiled.

Jack placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Highly inappropriate behavior for a boss,” Tosh teased.

“I was always more suited to be the dashing hero than the man that has his own team,” Jack teased back, “This whole appropriate boss thing wasn’t what I signed up for when I joined.”

“I think we all find things here that we don’t think we’ve signed up for,” Tosh reminded.

“That so?”

“Well I certainly didn’t think I was ever going to confront my bisexuality by dating an alien,” Tosh smiled, “I thought I’d keep on with my unrequited or find a nice man.”

“Maybe you’ll find a nice woman,” Jack told her.

Tosh smiled, “Maybe, one day, if I’m lucky.”

“You should be lucky,” Jack smiled.

“Thanks Jack.”

Jack grinned as he pulled her close again. She hugged him back. He cupped her face again and placed a friendly kiss on her lips, barely more than a brush, “If you ever need to talk I’m here. Don’t go feeling bad about yourself.”

Tosh nodded.


End file.
